


Thank you

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Two of them, standing too close in the supply closet... what could possibly happen





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
Back with more! We have some Ethan goodness for your enjoyment and mine :D  
Enjoy! <3

His back was against the wall, his head pulled downwards to reach her lips, his hands pressed between his back and hard concreate surface, her hands in his hair, tugging on it and making him moan, loudly, forgetting for a moment why he was supposed to be quiet.

Her lips traveled down the side of his neck, biting and sucking on it. His head fell back against the wall in pleasure, his eyes closing. For a moment he failed to remember how they ended up in this situation in the first place…

\------

They were examining Naveen, some of his results were improving but most of them were still bad. His mentor was a smart man, always catching on to everything that was going on with him. So when he made a comment about Claire and Ethan spending time together and the two of them got flustered for a second, he immediately knew something was up.

Then he coughed. And there was blood, making them all freeze, a cold shiver running down Ethan’s back. This was bad and they all knew it.

He drew blood from Naveen’s arm and turned to Claire. His eyes were begging, _he was begging_ her not to leave him to do the test alone. He _could _do it alone, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle it on his own, he _needed_ her there with him.

So much for keeping his distance.

They were walking down the hall towards the lab, hand in hand, their arms brushing against each other from time to time. His eyes noticed some movement ahead of them and his arm reached for Claire, wrapping itself around her waist and yanking her backwards against him.

“What are you…”

“It’s Dr. Wen, the chief of lab. She was supposed to be on a break.” Her eyes followed his and she heard her footsteps coming right in their direction.

“She’s going to see us. Quick, Dr. Ramsey! Hide in the supply closet!” she pushed him with her body still flush against him, throwing both of them into the small space and closing the door behind them.

“Hey- “ he started, protest almost falling from his lips but she stopped him, touching her palm to his lips to silence him.

“Shhh…” they both were holding their breath, looking at the shadow at the bottom of the door, praying silently that the woman will not open the door and just leave for her break. They listened for the footsteps but heard nothing, almost as if the doctor was standing by the door. Finally, they heard her say something about going back to the lab for another fifteen minutes to check the results and _then_ going on a break, footsteps going away from the closet and back towards the lab.

“That was close…” she whispered, relieved that the danger seemed to be gone. He cleared his throat and she turned to look at him.

Right. She still had her hand on his mouth. He moved his hand and gripped her wrist tightly in his, taking her hand away from his face, placing it gently back at her side.

“I can’t believe she went back towards the lab. We cannot move from here for the next fifteen minutes.” Ethan started rambling, his voice clearly showing just how irritated he was with the whole situation, his words coming out fast and incomprehensive.

“Dr. Ramsey…” she tried to grab his attention, calm him down, but he seemed to be on a roll.

“And all because she had to look at some goddamn lab results!” his voice was raising, getting louder and louder with each word. She was sure he didn’t even realize that he was shouting at this point.

“Ethan…” she tried again, but to no avail. She really had to calm him down, keep him from shouting, _talking_…

“Why _now_ and not _after_ her break?! When we are _far_ away from here, not risking being fou-“

He was cut off by a sudden sensation of feeling something against his lips. It took him a good few seconds to realize that this something was in fact _her lips_. Her lips, pressed hard against his, taking his breath away, leaving him breathless and stunned. His eyes widened in shock, his body frozen, not able to move, _think_.

Her lips moved against his, not letting him go, sending him a clear message. _If you don’t want this, you’re going to have to stop me yourself._

The thing was, he _didn’t want to stop._

His hands went back around her waist, pressing her hard against him, kissing her back, his body coming to life next to her.

Normally, he was a man all about control. In all fields in his life, he liked to be the one in charge.

With Claire it was different. He didn’t feel the need to be the dominant one, he felt like he could hand over the control to her and he would be fine. More than fine. He would let her tell him what to do and he’d _thank her for it, kissing her hands while being on his knees before her._

Up until this point he didn’t realize how much _power_ she had over him, how deep his feeling for her ran, even though he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. Not yet, at least.

She pushed him up against the wall, her hands on his cheeks, keeping him close, never breaking the kiss. His hands started wandering up and down her body but she seemed to have other idea.

Claire grabbed him by his wrists, pulling his hands away from her body, and brought them behind his back, locking them in place by pushing him harder against the concreate, her own hands twisting in his hair, pulling on it while biting his lower lip.

He moaned loudly, something in the back of his head telling him he should be quiet, but he just couldn’t control himself around her.

Her lips travelled down his neck, kissing, biting and sucking on it, leaving small marks that he was sure he’d have to cover up the next day but at that moment he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Ethan threw his head back against the wall, closing his eyes in pleasure. He felt her come back up, her lips by his ear.

“_Touch me._” She whispered, her breath hot against his skin. He didn’t need to be told twice.

His hands came back from behind his back and rested on her hips, pulling her close to him. Their kisses got hungrier, he felt some sort of a primal instinct taking over.

Ethan turned them around rapidly, pushing her up against the wall, raising and locking her legs around his hips, his hands on her thighs, pressing them flush against each other. It was her turn to moan, her voice drowning in his kisses.

“What do you want, Ethan?” she panted, out of breath, her eyes closed, biting her lip.

“_You.”_ he groaned, kissing the skin behind her ear, going lower and lower.

“But you said…”

“I _know_ what I said. And I still stand by it. But I just… _I cannot fight it anymore. I tried and look where it got us_.” He stopped kissing her, looking into her eyes, blue meeting green.

“So what are we going to do about this?” she was so confused. She wanted him too, there was no question, but he still refused to let go of his fears and see the situation for what it was.

“I don’t know… what I _do_ know, is that I am tired of stopping myself from acting on my feelings. It’s all new to me. I’ve never felt like this with _anyone_. I have no idea what I’m doing, I’m still learning. But I know that I can’t do it without _you._” he whispered, his voice desperate and pained.

She kissed him delicately and their foreheads touched.

“We’ll find a way. I promise you. It’s new for me too. I’ll help you, you’ll help me.” She smiled at him, making him feel better. “As for now… fifteen minutes are up. We can go safely to the lab and get the test done. Come on, we’ll talk about that later.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door when she felt him tug her back to him.

He kissed her one last time before hugging her tightly and whispering softly into her ear.

“_Thank you”_


End file.
